The Great Escape
by spikeyhairgood
Summary: Derek and Casey are off to college. What else can make them feel better about leaving the next day other than spending their night together? Songfic. Oneshot. Dasey.


_Disclaimer: Don't own the song, or any of the Life with Derek characters. _

_**Song:** The Great Escape_

_**Band:** Boys Like Girls_

_**Summary:** Derek and Casey are off to college. What else can make them feel better about leaving the next day other than spending their night together? Songfic. Oneshot. Dasey. _

_**A/N:** Ah, so my readers have been hoping and wishing that my other story would be a Dasey, but I disappointed them by not making it one. So, since I felt so bad not pleasing the readers, I started thinking that I should write a songfic about them. I was skimming through my iPod, and thought this song would fit them perfectly if they were to go to college. Anyway, first Dasey oneshot, so I hope you like it. It's kinda sappy, but eh, the situation calls for sappiness. Feedback would be lovely, so reviews, please!_

* * *

Derek Venturi, took a slow step into his room, taking the exact movement and implanting it into his memory. The way his foot clanked on the medal in between the doorway, the way his bed on the left, the back of the computer monitor, and the mess that cluttered his room. He arranged the pillows, as he usually did, to align his back. Sitting down, taking every moment for what it was worth, he laid back, putting his hands behind his head. It used to be comforting and relaxing to do his stance, but it suddenly felt fleeting, and nostalgic. Looking around, his glance fixing on different things, he sighed, looking up at the ceiling. 

"What the hell is wrong with you, Venturi?" Derek asked himself, feeling like a girl for being so emotional about it. He was going to college. He wanted to go to college. He was excited. What happened that it suddenly felt like he wanted to hold onto his bed, until someone physically pulled him off?

Derek perked up, and turned his head towards the door, hearing some books falter to the floor. Looking around for a second, formulating a plan in his mind, Derek thought, and stood up before he could unconvince himself of the act he was going to try. "Okay," Derek said, giving a nod, standing up, and making his way to Casey's room.

He stood at her doorway, watching her sit on the floor, helplessly, staring at the two books that fell down. She switched her glances from the books, and to her boxes.

"Hey," Derek said, and Casey jumped a little in surprise.

She turned around, and smiled wearily, "Hey." The past few days, the house was quiet, the fights decreased to almost none, and the family dinners lasted twice as long. The eldest of the two conjoined families were leaving for colleges in New York City, New York, where Derek was off to and San Francisco, California, where Casey would reside. Derek watched as Casey's shoulders slumped.

"You wanna go somewhere?" Derek asked, and Casey looked back.

"Where?"

Derek shrugged, "Doesn't matter."

Casey looked at him, his eyes tired, and his face hopeful, "Yeah, sure."

**_Paper bags and plastic hearts  
All are belongings in shopping carts  
It's goodbye  
But we got one more night  
Let's get drunk and drive around  
And make peace with an empty town  
We can make it right_**

Casey gave a laugh, as Derek jumped into the driver's seat, a grin on his face. He held a six pack of beer for himself and Mike's Hard Lemonade for Casey, who didn't take well to beer. "How'd you get that?" Casey asked, taking the six packs from his hands.

Derek smirked, flicking the card in between his index and middle fingers of his right hand, "Fake ID."

Casey nodded, "Very nice." She took one for Derek, handing it to him, and taking one for herself. "Now where?"

Derek tapped his fingers on the steering wheel, leaving them in awkward and calming silence. He looked over at her, and slightly raised his eyebrow, "The school?"

Casey gave him a funny look, "Why do you want to go to school?"

Derek shrugged, "Because it'll be the last time we see it."

Casey looked forward, "To the school."

Derek smirked to himself, turning his key, to a roaring ignition, pulling the car forward with the heavy step against the pedal.

**_Throw it away  
Forget yesterday  
We'll make the great escape  
We won't hear a word they say  
They don't know us anyway  
Watch it burn  
Let it die  
Cause we are finally free tonight_**

"Maybe we should fight tomorrow," Casey said, chugging her malt down. "You know, for old time's sake."

Derek gave a laugh, "Yeah, sure. I'm sure the siblings and the parents miss it."

Casey smiled, "Yeah, they do." Taking her shoes off and sitting on her feet, Casey looked at Derek, only the street lights illuminating his face. "Why did we fight so much?"

"Because you annoyed me to death," Derek looked at her, from the corner of his eyes, and she shot him a dirty look. "Well, you did in the beginning. After the years, it was just cute to see you all riled up."

Casey gave a laugh, before thinking about the statement. She wasn't sure where Derek was going with it, but it made her stomach flutter, "You're funny to get all riled up too."

"Well then, I'm glad you enjoyed it," Derek joked, and Casey smiled to herself, pulling her face from his view, to stare out the window, favoring every single detail she saw. She hoped the longer she stared, and the more details she remembered, then it wouldn't ever leave her memory.

**_Throw it away  
Forget yesterday  
We'll make the great escape  
We won't hear a word they say  
They don't know us anyway  
Watch it burn  
Let it die  
Cause we are finally free tonight_**

Parked in the middle of the student parking lot, alone besides the scattered cars left behind by teens, who got rides home, and were too lazy to pick them back up. Derek climbed to the top, as Casey watched, looking at him oddly. "What are you doing?"

Derek looked back, in crawl position, "Going to the top, what does it look like?"

"You'll crush the roof in," Casey said, and Derek scoffed. "You're crazy if you think I'm going up there."

"Case," Derek said, grunting as he crawled on top of the SUV. "Don't you ever live a little dangerously?" He smirked, just the way he first said it to her. "Come on," He said, holding a hand out to her.

Casey stared at his hand, and looked up at him, "Better not drop me."

Derek rolled his eyes, holding on to her arm, helping her make her way, "Yeah, yeah."

Casey yelped, almost slipping back, until Derek held onto her, pulling her up through a hug. She stared at him, as he pulled his arms off her, as she sat down. He didn't look back at her, so Casey figured it was just help, not anything with substance to their relationship. They both grabbed a drink, lying down, and twisting it open. Simultaneously, they sighed, and took a chug.

**_Tonight will change our lives  
It's so good to be by your side  
But we'll cry  
We won't give up the fight  
We'll scream loud at the top of our lungs  
And they'll think it's just cause we're young  
And we'll feel so alive_**

"You think I'll make it in college?" Derek asked, his voice raspy and low.

Casey turned her face to him, and stared as he looked up at the stars. He turned his head to her, and both realized they were only inches away.

"Uh," Casey said, facing up. "Yeah, I actually think you will. You'll just need get used to it. But I think you'll do fine."

Derek gave a laugh, "You'll do great in college."

Casey smiled, "Really? You think so?"

"Well, you're a nerd, so you'll love to learn," Derek said, and Casey rolled her eyes. "You'll make friends, of course. You'll love to organize you and dorm mate's stuff." Casey flew a hand at his arm, "No, seriously, you'll do great, Case."

She turned her face towards him, who was already looking at her, "Thanks, Derek. You will too."

Derek smirked at her, looking back at the stars, sighing for the millionth time that day, "I always thought I wanted to get out. Now all I wanna do is stay right here."

Casey took a swig of her drink, "Same here."

**_Throw it away  
Forget yesterday  
We'll make the great escape  
We won't hear a word they say  
They don't know us anyway  
Watch it burn  
Let it die  
Cause we are finally free tonight_**

"I'm really going to miss my mom," Casey muttered, hating to sound like such a mama's girl.

Derek scoffed, "I'm actually going to really miss my dad." Derek looked at his drink, already done. "Ed, too."

"You mean you're going to miss Edwin doing stuff for you?" Casey said, and Derek made a face. "I'm just kidding. But God, am I going to miss Lizzie."

Derek grabbed another drink, and one for Casey. He looked down at Casey, lying down, "But I'm gonna miss Smarti the most." Derek looked down, at the car, and Casey stared at his face.

"Don't worry," Casey spoke, and Derek looked back at her. "She'll miss you more."

With that Derek grinned to himself, and lay back down, beside Casey.

**_All of the wasted time  
The hours that were left behind  
The answers that we'll never find  
They don't mean a thing tonight_**

"Case," Derek whispered, the two buzzed, but staying quiet, still appreciating the chill breeze and stars that hung above them.

"Yeah?" Casey whispered back, looking at him.

Derek turned his head to face her, their faces inches away. Keeping the eye contact, Derek mumbled, "Sorry I was so hard on you before. I know made life a little crazier than it already was."

Casey smirked, "It's okay. You weren't always a jerk. Sometimes you're a nice guy… sometimes."

Derek smirked back, "Yeah, well, I try." Casey gave a laugh, and Derek stared. "Case?"

Casey made a mhm noise, seeing Derek stare up and down her face. "Yeah?"

"I uh-" Derek stammered, their faces slowly inching together. "I-"

Before Derek could stutter another word out, Case kissed him lightly, feeling the sparks that were flying between them. Casey pulled away, opening her eyes to a Derek, whose eyes were still closed. "Derek?"

Derek opened his eyes, and whispered back, "Yeah?"

"I'll miss you," Casey said, giving him a small smile.

Derek nodded, "I'll miss you too, Case."

**_Throw it away  
Forget yesterday  
We'll make the great escape  
We won't hear a word they say  
They don't know us anyway  
Watch it burn  
Let it die  
Cause we are finally free tonight_**


End file.
